The Weasleys At Work
by james Thomas
Summary: In the summer before the Quidditch World Cup the Weasleys take jobs in Diagon Alley to make some spending money and to spy on suspected Death Eaters for their American tutuor.


This is the fourth story in the series Harry Potter and the American Wizard. The reader doesn't need to read the first three stories (Harry Potter's First Girlfriend, Hermione's First Summer Job, and Ron and Hermione's First Date)to follow the plot but reading the others may clarify some details and make the story more enjoyable.

The Weasley's at Work

It was the twenty-second of June and the Hogwarts Express had just dropped off the students returning home for summer break. Among them were three friends; thirteen year old Harry Potter, fourteen year old Hermione Granger, and fourteen year old Ron Weasley all of whom had just finished their third year at Hogwarts.

Standing with them on platform 9¾ as the picked up their trunks were Ron's twin brothers Fred and George now sixteen who had just finished their fifth year, and the youngest Weasley and only girl in the family, twelve year old Ginny who just finished her second year.

Besides the Weasley's parents another person, an American professor, was there to meet them. All the children, except Harry, knew this professor was actually a relative of Harry. Dumbledore, the Headmaster of their school insisted this relationship be kept from Harry for several reasons the others thought questionable; nevertheless they agreed not to tell Harry until Dumbledore thought the time was right. After saying hello and speaking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for a few moments; Professor Potter asked to speak with all the children privately.

"Harry," he said openly for all to hear "I will be seeing you starting Monday for our summer lessons." Then, knowing only Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew the entire story, and knowing it must remain their secret, he spoke more obtusely so only they would understand and said, "Dumbledore told me what happened last week and introduced me to your godfather. I spoke to him this morning before he left the country for his well deserved vacation and he said to let you know he was fine but wouldn't be able to see you for a while. He will write and hopes you will write back."

"I know Sir," Harry answered "I got a letter from him while on the train."

"Good," Harry's cousin said "then you know he's safe. I'll see you Monday; your aunt and uncle are waiting for you and I need to see the others for a few moments."

After Harry left, the professor said to Hermione and the Weasleys, "I presume you all know the Quidditch World Cup is going to be in England later this summer. Your father tells me he thinks he can get tickets for all of you."

"Yes professor," George said "he told us several months ago."

Then aware of all the other students and their parents still nearby; he again used wording only Hermione and the Weasleys would follow saying, "Would you all like to earn a little money over the summer to buy souvenirs at the match? If so I have arranged for some summer jobs to be available to you working at the stores on Diagon Alley. And if perchance you overhear any customers talking about information I can use there may even be a bonus involved."

For the last two summers they had all acted as spies for him, at various times watching suspected followers of Voldemort; so they all knew the real reason for the jobs was not the money; but to gather information the professor and Dumbledore could use in the effort to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The chance to earn money however was tempting for the Weasleys; with such a large family they never had a lot of spending money.

They all knew the danger Voldemort's Death Eaters posed to them so they all answered yes, they would be happy to help and he said, "Good, in that case you all start nine o'clock Monday morning, five days a week and our regular summer DADA classes will be on every other Saturday this year.

Now listen up, I already checked with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about this and they are in agreement; but Hermione do you think your parents will allow you to work for me after what we did two summers ago. I know they were pretty upset about that. You can't just sneak out every day, all day, like you do when I have a short assignment for you. They will have to know about this."

"Although they disapprove of what we had to do," she said "I had to be honest and I told them I am still helping you. They never asked exactly what I do for you but I assured them there were no more killings involved and they seemed relieved. At least they never asked me to stop helping you. I'll tell them I want to spend more time in the magical world with my own kind, which is true, and that you arranged for this summer job for that reason. I'm sure they will be okay with it."

"Fine," he said, "then you will be at Madam Malkin's Robe shop. The ladies love to talk while trying on the new fashions. Of course you will be mostly stocking shelves and taking payments at the counter. However the Madam said if you want to learn about making clothing and about the latest fashions she will be glad to teach you; it will give you an opportunity to be close to the women as they gossip. I believe there is an underground line from near your home to Charing Cross Station and you are old enough to travel by yourself. Now if you don't have any questions your parents are waiting for you."

"No questions professor." she said and left to meet her parents.

"Ron," the American said "you'll be at the Apothecary. Death Eaters need supplies like everyone else. Learn which ingredients can be used for harmful potions and take good note of anyone buying unusual quantities those things. This job may even help pull up your potions grade; Professor Snape doesn't seem happy with the grade you have now, but then he's never happy about anything.

All you Weasleys can travel by the flue network of course.

"Fred and George, there are two jobs open for you and I'll let you decide which each of you gets. One is at Zonko's Joke shop and the other at Flourish and Blotts. I think Hermione would have liked that one but neither of you two would have made out well if I sent you to Madam Malkin's."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Fred said "I wouldn't mind helping the young ladies in the changing rooms try on new robes and seeing how they fit, always willing to be helpful I am."

"Never mind that." George said "Professor, do you think Fred and I could switch back and forth on those jobs? We're sort of thinking of opening our own shop some day and it would be good to get first hand experience in two different places if we could."

"I don't care," he said "as twins the shop keepers might not even notice; but best to be sure and ask their approval. Just don't screw up and get fired."

"What about me?" Ginny said. "Where will I work?"

"Well," he said "you're only twelve Ginny. I didn't think you would want to work all summer and I'm not sure your parents would approve so I didn't arrange a job for you."

Ginny got a sad expression on her face and starts to tear up. With a sob in her voice she said, "But I'll be thirteen in August and I can use the money to. I want to help fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters like everyone else."

"And I know you would do a good job," the American said "so if your parents say it is okay I will find you a job; but it's up to them understand."

Ginny ran over to her parents and after about five minutes they came over together. "Ginny wants a job," Mr. Weasley said "and as long as she can go in with and come home with the boys we decided she can work. One of them can check on her during their lunch hour. If there are any problems, or she can't handle to job, or it doesn't work out for any reason after the first week; she will have to quit."

"The professor looked at Ginny and said, "Ginny do you agree with your parents terms; all of them, and no arguments if they tell you that you have to quit?"

"Yes," Ginny said I agree, but you'll all see; I'll be fine, I won't have to quit."

Sunday morning an owl arrived at the Burrow with a letter addressed to Ginny. All it said was, "Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, be there Monday at nine to start."

Monday morning the Weasleys were all at breakfast at seven with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley giving a constant stream of dos and don'ts for their first job; how to dress properly for a clerk's job, how to act with customers, how to act with the boss, and particularly about checking on Ginny, which infuriated Ginny who insisted she didn't need to be checked on. By eight they were dressed and inspected by Mrs. Weasley and given approval to leave after a heated argument about Ginny not needing Mrs. Weasley to go with her on her first day.

They all took the flue network to the Leakey Cauldron and went through the entrance to Diagon Alley. George and Fred both went to Flourish and Blotts and explained their situation to the manager who although hesitant at first agreed to let them alternate days to get the experience they wanted if Zonko's manager also agreed.

"James and Albus saved my family during the war fifteen years ago," he said "I suppose it won't hurt to give you boys some slack as a favor to them. But, remember this is a real job and I expect each of you to do a fair day's work when you're here."

They hurried to Zonko's just down the street and again explained their situation. The manager said, "I had five different clerking jobs before I settled into this position so I understand where you boys are coming from. It's okay with me as long as one of you is here each day. My regular staff takes their vacations during the summer and the shop can't run unless I have reliable help every day.

They twins agreed that George would be at Zonko's on even numbered days and Fred on the odd; Flourish and Blotts would of course be the opposite. Their first day was spent learning the inventory at their respective store and how to run the counter and ring up sales.

Ron knocked at the door of the Apothecary and was let in by the chemist. The shop didn't open until ten but it took that first hour to show Ron which merchandise was hazardous and couldn't be handled without protective gloves, which was restricted for sale to adults only, and how to fill out the required Ministry of Magic forms to report sales of restricted materials.

"Mr. Weasley," the owner said "I owe Albus and James a lot so I took their word that you can be trusted in this position. The ministry could close my shop if you sell something illegally or my inventory of restricted material doesn't match up with my records. So if you're in doubt, ask before you do anything."

Ron decided to keep a notebook of all these requirements not only so he could check that he did nothing wrong; but also in it he could keep track of the sale of dangerous material for his weekly report as Professor Potter had asked him to do.

Hermione also entered Diagon alley through the Leakey Cauldron but she had arrived there through the front door after taking the underground on a forty minute commute from the station near her home, with one transfer, to Charing Cross Station and then walking the few short blocks to the tavern. Even though she spent the time commuting by reading; she really wished there was an easier way to get to work like connecting her house to the flue network. But connecting a muggle house was illegal and she was also too young to get an apparation license so she could just apparated to and from work like many adults did.

Before the week was over Ron explained Hermione's problem to his parents and Mrs. Weasley invited her to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer so she could travel with the boys. Her parents, not liking her long commute anyway told her it was okay with them and that weekend she mover her things into Ginny's room.

That first day she didn't have to knock on the dress shop door because Madam Malkin was in the front window setting up a display; and when she saw Hermione approach the shop she opened the door for her.

"Oh," Madam Malkin said when she saw Hermione, "I remember you now from the fitting for your school robes, your muggle born aren't you. When James asked about giving you a job I couldn't place your name but I knew I could trust him to send me somebody reliable. I seem to remember your parents were sort of lost as far as fashions for witches were concerned and you and I chose your clothes without their help. You have a good eye for clothing; I think this will work out nicely.

Now dear help me dress these manikins and arrange this window before opening time."

When they were finished Madam showed Hermione her duties then asked, "Do you have any experience sewing at home; I mean muggle fashions with your mother of course."

"Yes," Hermione said "some. My mother showed me how to make emergency repairs, how to open seams and resew them to adjust the size of clothing, and how to knit. All the muggle way of course; but when the professor told me I would be working here I checked some magic books and I have been reading up on magical clothes making and sewing."

Madam had Hermione sew some pieces of old cloth together magically and pronounced her work to be presentable for home repairs but not ready for the standards of her shop.

"Every day I will instruct you and you will practice." Madam said "I think you are talented enough that in a week or two, with practice; I will be able to use you for repair work. Custom fitting and tailoring new robes will take a little more time. Now I heard the bell, let's see you wait on your first customer."

Ginny walked to the ice cream parlor down the street with the boys watching her from in front of their own places of employment. The nearly empty streets at nine in the morning made it possible for them to see her without being too close; she insisted that they would not be standing with her when she met Florean for the first time.

"How will my boss trust me to work if my family doesn't even trust me to get to work on my own?" she said.

The owner let Ginny in and looked at her. "James told me you were a little young; but that I could rely on you to do the job. I didn't think you were this young. Now that I see you I'm not sure someone your age can handle the job."

"Please sir," Ginny said "give me a chance. If you're not happy with my work by the end of the day just tell me not to come back; and you won't have to pay me for today. But I'm sure you will like my work and want to keep me on all summer."

Fortescue smiled and said, "You're so sure, are you. Well okay, I'll take your word and the professor's. I'll give you your chance. Let me show you your duties."

Ginny had to be able to do everything needed to run the store; scoop out ice cream, pour drinks, take payment, wait on the tables both in the shop and those on the sidewalk in front of the shop, bus tables, wash dishes, and bring out new containers of ice cream from the rear freezer when the containers at the counter ran low. For a few moments after Florean explained all these duties she thought of admitting it was too much for her; but the idea of going home on the first day and telling her family she couldn't handle a job would be too embarrassing.

In the time remaining before opening she helped stock the front counter, and learned the location of the different dishes, spoons, cups, glasses, and other such equipment. At ten when the front door was unlocked she took a deep breath and waited, but nobody came in.

"It always starts off slow," Florean said "not many people want ice cream at ten in the morning but we have some regulars that come in for tea or coffee on their break and the ice cream sales pick up around noon."

It turned out the job was not so bad. Florean also worked; so Ginny didn't have to do all the tasks alone and though there were hectic times when many customers came in together there were also slack times when Ginny was able to catch up on things like the dishes. She thought it was funny that she hated doing dishes at home but didn't mind here because she was being paid to do them.

Fred, George, Ron, and even Hermione all came in at different time to buy an ice cream or have a cup of tea and check on her but she was busy and hardly noticed their presence other than when she had to serve them. Neither her mother nor her father came in; she warned them she did not want to see them there; at least for the first week as she learned the job.

At five Ginny was tired and her feet hurt; she thought she must have walked at least a hundred miles going back and forth between the tables, the counter, and the kitchen. The clerk working the five to closing shift took over and when Florean said, "Well good night Ginny, I'll see you tomorrow morning." all her aches faded away. She was keeping her job.

She was heading to the Leakey Cauldron to meet the boys when Hermione came out of the robe shop and waited for Ginny to reach her.

"How did your first day go?" Ginny asked her. "I'm beat."

"It was good." Hermione said, "Madam is teaching me to sew magically so I will be able to adjust my own clothes in school as I grow without all the muggle fuss and problems. I didn't overhear anything useful; we only had a few customers. Madam said business is slow this time of the summer but will pick up in August.

What about you; hear anything?"

"No," Ginny said, "Most of the customers were workers from the local shops on their break and were talking about their business."

They sat at a table in the Leakey Cauldron until the boys arrived and Hermione left to take the underground home while the Weasleys took the flue network. Mrs. Weasley had a hundred questions for each of them about how their jobs went and she hovered back and forth between the kitchen and their rooms asking if they were tired and could she get them anything before dinner was ready.

The month of July slipped by with all of them now comfortable in their jobs. The weekly reports were short, because there was little to report on. Most people's thoughts were on Sirius Black not being caught yet and wild rumors about sightings continued all month. Because Hermione and Ron knew about Sirius they didn't even report these rumors. Fred, George, and Ginny who weren't in on the story of Sirius continued to include the rumors in their reports; but they were ignored by the professor who knew where Black really was since he and Dumbledore were in touch with Sirius on a weekly basis.

The tickets to the Quidditch World Cup were secured and Ron wanted to write Harry to tell him but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said to wait; they wanted to write Harry's aunt and uncle first to find out if it was alright with them. "We don't want to make things harder on Harry by making him ask his relatives." Mr. Weasley told Ron. "You know they treat him badly enough already."

Fred and George used their experience at Zonko's to come up with some new ideas for gag objects and jokes. Taking some of Zonko's products, they put new twists on them, combined some features from different objects to improve them, and added a few ideas of their own. They were developing a line of products they hoped someday to sell in their own joke shop. They even picked a name Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione was promoted to making repairs to clothing as her sewing improved but she noticed she only got the work for what Madam considered to be the lower class while the Madam herself still did the work for the upper crust.

Toward the end of July business did begin to pick up and so did gossip between the customers. They all heard rumors about Peter Pettigrew being seen after everybody thought he had been dead for thirteen years. These rumors were officially denied by the ministry and only Ron and Hermione knew they were true; they alone of the children had actually seen Pettigrew when he returned in the Shrieking Shack this past June.

After two weeks the rumors changed; saying Pettigrew had left the country and fled to the continent. They had him in France, Germany, and Spain; but the most frequent rumors said he was in Eastern Europe perhaps Albania. The ministry continued to deny he was even alive.

Into August gossip changed from speculation on the locations of Black and Pettigrew to talk of the up coming Quidditch World Cup. Besides talk of which teams would reach the final; groups of people were also making plans to meet there and all sorts of party plans were discussed. When he began to see these party plans showing up in their reports; the professor reminded the children to include the names of the people planning to meet at the cup match.

He supplied them all with a list of names to watch out for and to try in particular to eavesdrop on. Some on the list were people they never heard of, a few were foreign sounding; but many were already familiar as names of the parents of Slytherin children; Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Nott, Parkinson, Zabini, and on top of the list Malfoy.

Hermione learned that if she held the straight pins between her lips as she adjusted robes; customers wouldn't talk to her but continue to gossip with each other so she could overhear more of their conversations.

Ron compiled quite a list of people buying potion ingredients that could be used in illicit concoctions and, at Hermione's suggestion, even cross referenced the list when two or more of these ingredients made a particularly nasty potion.

Fred and George worked out a technique they used quite successfully on the young ladies that came in for books and gag products. At Flourish and Blotts when a teenage girl would come in they would hurry to be the clerk that served her; and if ask what good new books had come out the twins suggesting books with love stories. They would then strike up a conversation and a few times they even took some of the best looking girls in the back room to help them look for a copy of some book. Surprisingly they got some good information that way.

At Zonko's a similar ploy with suggestive gags and toys often led a good looking girl on an enjoyable trip into the stock room and useful information for Fred or George.

Ginny however got more information than all the others combined. Customers looked at her as a little girl and completely ignored her as she cleaned the nearby tables. They talked extensively as they ate and sipped their drinks. Over the two week period at the beginning of August, she compiled party guest lists for the world cup that linked a number of suspected Death Eater families together; and also to the people on Ron's list who were buying dangerous materials.

Ginny was also the only one to have a customer complain about her. By the second week of August back to school shopping was packing all the stores and many people were stopping for ice cream in the summer heat. It was Ginny's birthday and she was thinking of the presents she would be getting from her family after dinner tonight as she was cleaning some of the outdoor tables. Then behind her at one of the farther tables on the sidewalk, she heard Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson's voices.

"Yes," Draco said "my parents' party will be the biggest and best one at the cup grounds. Not only will all our old family friends like the Goyles, the Crabbes, the Macnairs, and the Notts be there; we've invited people from the continent that my father met years ago in the old days.

The headmaster of Durmstrang is coming, he's an old friend of my fathers and he might bring Viktor Krum. Krum is a student at Durmstrang and is the seeker on the Bulgarian National team. Father said he has a big surprise planned to celebrate all the old friends being together for the first time in thirteen years. You'll have to come, it will be the most fun we have all year.

Yeah, you might even say our party will be a riot; and the stupid ministry officials don't even know what's going to happen right under their own noses."

Ginny continued to work with her back to Malfoy as he bragged and named other people coming to the party. She smiled to herself and thought, "The professor will be excited when he hears this." Then when she could no longer pretend to be cleaning tables she wiped the smile from her face and turned saying, "Good afternoon, would you like a menu or do you already know what you would like."

Malfoy's face froze and Pansy giggled. "Draco, look who our waitress is;" she said. "one of your favorite people."

"Eavesdropping on people now Weaslette?" Draco said. "I haven't forgotten what your brothers said about my father last year at the concert. I thought Fortescue ran a decent place here; how could he let a dirty little blood traitor like you work here?"

Ginny kept her temper because she knew no matter what Malfoy said about her; she had just heard the information that might prove to everyone else that Mr. Malfoy was the dirt bag that Ginny knew him to be. Maybe her information about who he was connected with could even put him in Azkaban. She smiled at them and said again, "Would you like to order something?"

"We won't eat anything you touch." Malfoy said. "Go find us a waitress that isn't a filthy blood traitor."

Florean had been standing at the doorway and overheard what Malfoy said. Now he came over and asked, "Is there a problem here?"

"Yes," Malfoy said "we don't want this dirty little Weaslette serving our food."

"Miss Weasley is a good waitress; she has worked here all summer without a single complaint." Fortescue said. "If you don't want her to serve you, you will have to go somewhere else for your ice cream."

Malfoy looked at Fortescue and considered leaving but then he thought it would be more fun to make Ginny wait on them so he could continue to demean her.

"No," he said "we don't need to leave; we want two large chocolate sundaes with peanuts and whipped cream, and two glasses of water."

Ginny wrote down the order on her pad and went back into the shop with Florean.

"Don't let him bother you." Florean said. "There have always been customers like him and there always will be. All you can do is try and serve them like you do everyone else; but I wouldn't expect a tip if I were you."

"He doesn't bother me as a customer any more than he bothers me when we are at school." Ginny said as she was making the sundaes. "His family and mine never got along and he never misses a chance to say something nasty to me."

"I know how that is." Florean said, "Perhaps I should tell you a story before you go back out there. Years ago when my father ran this business and I was doing your job there was a boy who came in all the time just to harass me because his family had money and he didn't have to work. He thought he was better than me."

"Did he ever stop bothering you?" Ginny asked.

Yes," Florean said "one day I had enough and I dumped his ice cream on his head; and also on the girl with him that he was trying to impress. After that Lucius never came back for ice cream again. Like father like son it seems."

Ginny laughed and Florean with her. Then he said, "Go give them the kind of service they deserve." And he winked at Ginny.

Ginny carried the tray with the ice cream and waters out with the idea she was going to 'accidently trip' and dump everything on Malfoy; but she decided she was better than him and not doing it was the right thing. She set the tray on a neighboring table and picked one sundae up to serve Pansy first when Malfoy yelled at her, "You moron, we ordered strawberry sundaes not chocolate. I'm not paying for those. Now go back and get our order right you incompetent idiot."

Ginny smiled at him and said, "That's alright sir, you don't have to pay for these; you can have them for free." Then she dumped the one in her hand over the top of Malfoy's head.

As Draco wiped his face Pansy yelled, "How dare you treat Draco like that, you little bitch."

Ginny calmly picked up the other sundae and said, "Sorry I should have served you first." Then she threw the sundae into Pansy's face."

Many of the other customers watching all this started to laugh. They had heard the abuse Malfoy had been giving Ginny; and some of them who had known Ginny from being served by her all summer and knew her to be a good waitress even began to clap.

Pansy screamed and said, "You'll pay for this; my dress is ruined."

"Let me help you clean it." Ginny said and she threw a glass of water on Pansy.

Draco stood and pulled his wand, "You'll be sorry for this." he said. He pointed his wand at Ginny but he never got the chance to start saying a spell because Hermione, who was on her break and coming for her daily cup of tea, had seen what happened. She had already drawn her wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus" first.

Draco's wand flew through the air and Florean, who was at the door to watch and enjoy what he had encouraged Ginny to do, caught it.

"Get out of my shop, both of you." he said.

"My father will hear of this." Draco said. "Give me my wand."

"You tell your father to come get your wand." Florean said. "I want the chance to see his face when I tell him what a foul git his son is."

After Draco left Ginny went inside and started crying. Hermione who had followed her in put her arm around Ginny's shoulder and said, "Don't cry Ginny, they're gone and won't hurt you."

Ginny wiped her eyes and said, "I'm not crying because I'm afraid of Malfoy and Parkinson. I was saving my money so I could buy new school robes this year instead of used ones like I get every year. Now I'll have to pay for the ice cream I spilled, for Pansy's dress that I ruined, I'll be fired, and I'm still short twenty Galleons for the new robes. I shouldn't have done it; I should have controlled my temper."

Florean who had finished cleaning the mess outside arrived in time to hear what Ginny told Hermione and he said, "Who said you're fired? My people do a good job and none of them has to take abuse from a customer. You'll work here as long as you want to; now let's get to work there are customers waiting and you can start with getting your friend her daily cup of tea, on the house today."

Then turning to Hermione he said, "By the way that was nice wand work for such a young lady."

"Sir," Ginny said "if Draco's parents or Pansy's will come in and demand payment for their clothes that I ruined you can take it out on my pay."

"They won't," Florean said "they can clean the clothes with a simple charm, or buy new clothes for that matter; their both rich enough to afford it. Besides there is nothing I would like better than for them to show up so I can embarrass them in front of my customers by telling them out loud how their bratty children act in public."

"Aren't you afraid of making Mr. Malfoy your enemy?" Hermione said. "He may want revenge."

"I told Ginny earlier about my run in with Lucius years ago." Florean said. "He's hated me since then so this won't change things much."

That night, before Ginny's birthday party started, Ginny sent an owl to the professor with a note that simply read, "Important, need to see you." She had learned from him never to address nor sign such a letter in case it was intercepted by the wrong people. A small smear of chocolate ice cream she left on the paper was the only clue he would need to know who sent it.

During the party he arrived and enjoyed a piece of cake before taking Ginny aside. She told him what she had overheard Malfoy saying and he said, "That's the best piece of information we got all summer. I'll pass it on to Dumbledore and he'll tell the Minister of Magic; but they won't do anything. Malfoy and the minister are as tight as a Gringotts' vault door. Malfoy donates money to all kinds of charities to curry favor with people. They refuse to believe what kind of person he really is.

But I'll be at the cup final myself and now I know where to be looking for more information and trouble, if there is going to be any. Good job Ginny. I have to go tell Dumbledore. I didn't know what you might need or want for your birthday so I'll just give you a card. Happy birthday."

Ginny put the card in her pocket and said good-by to the professor. She returned to the others and started to open her presents, receiving the usual homemade types of things her family always exchanged; but Hermione gave her a set of good quills that she could use for the coming school year.

After the party wound down, Ginny and Hermione went up to their bedroom. As they undressed to get into their night clothes Ginny felt the card in her pocket.

"I forgot about this." she said "The professor gave it to me before he left. She opened it and a piece of paper fell out. When she picked it up and looked at it she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said.

Ginny handed her the paper and Hermione read,

"_Your summer jobs are over at the end of the week and I wanted to say thank you for all the important information all of you collected during the summer. The best way I could think of was to give you all a bonus for a job well done. If you stop at Gringotts you will find I opened accounts in each of your names. Tell everyone for me._

_Ginny, you in particular have done an adult's work all summer and deserve to be treated as an adult. Even though you are all underage I arranged with the Goblins so all of you will be able to withdraw money from your accounts without the signature of your parents. _

_Ginny, get a nice set of robes for yourself; Florean says you deserve them."_

Hermione said, "I guess this means we won't see him again for the rest of the summer. Our jobs end Friday, next week is the World Cup, and then back to school the following week."

The Weasley finally brought Harry from his aunt and uncle's place so he could go to the World Cup with them and they met many of their friends at the camp grounds. The match was spectacular and they all had a wonderful time until that night after the match.

They were awakened in the middle of the night when the celebration Mr. Malfoy had been promising did turn out to be a riot, a real riot, started by the Death Eaters. After sending the underage children to safety; Mr. Weasley as a ministry official went to help stop the riot taking his older sons Bill, Charlie, and Percy to help.

After things quieted down and they were all back together Mr. Weasley told them, "After the appearance of Voldemort's Dark Mark in the sky above the camp area, the rioting Death Eaters all disapparated and the turmoil died down."

"Why," Ron asked "was it a signal for them to leave, or a warning to them to stop, or what?"

"Only the Death Eaters know." Mr. Weasley said. "Now everyone get to sleep we have to leave for home early because with all that happened I have to go into work tomorrow.

Over the next few days Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins occasionally brought up the events of that night and the riot until one day Charlie overheard them when all six were together discussing it.

"Dad didn't want all of you to know this because he thinks you'll be scared; I know it scared me. So don't tell him I'm the one that told you; in fact don't mention that you know this at all if mom or dad are near. The ministry is keeping it top secret and asked all of us not to mention it; but from what dad said I think you lot should know.

In the middle of the riot as we were trying to save the muggle campground owner and his family from the Death Eaters; a man appeared out of the crowd. He magnified his voice and yelled at the death Eaters to stop what they were doing or he would be forced to kill them all.

They laughed and three Death Eaters shot killing curses at him but the curses never reached him; they just seemed too faded away into the air as they got closer to him. Then he raised his hands, pointed at the rioters, and lightning bolts shot from his fingers into the pack of Death Eaters.

That was when the Dark Mark appeared in the sky and the remaining Death Eaters disapparated; but seven of them were dead on the ground. We caught the muggles with levitating charms and brought them safely back to the ground; but lightning bolt man was already gone by then.

Rita Skeeter found out that people were killed and wrote about it in that article in the Prophet; but the ministry is denying it. Not because the ministry is afraid of people learning someone was killed; they desperately don't want anyone to know how those people were actually killed. They're afraid it will start a panic because rumor has it that You Know Who could kill with lightning bolts like that and that he is back because the Dark Mark appeared at just that time.

Dad said for us not to worry about You Know Who; that lightning bolt man was that American professor that has been tutoring you lot and having you work as spies. He warned us not to tell anyone that especially any ministry officials because Dumbledore wants to keep the American's presence over here a secret. Mom went crackers when dad told her about it and after she stopped crying she said she wouldn't allow you to see the American any more.

I don't know for sure who it was but I've never seen anything like it before; seven people killed in one second and lightning flying from a man's fingertips. It scared me more than any dragon I ever had to work with and I hope I never see it again."

All the Weasleys looked at Hermione and Ron said, "I'm not sure I really believed you when you told us about him last year, it didn't seem like something that could actually happen."

Harry and Charlie both said together, "Hermione, what's Ron talking about?"

"It was the professor." she said. "I saw him kill a man that way two years ago." She told Harry and Charlie the story that she had already told the others last year and when she was done they all sat in silence for several minutes.

Then Harry said, "You knew the professor killed people and you never told me. I been taking lessons from him for three years and never really knew what kind of man he is. I don't think I want to be taught by a murderer."

"Harry," Hermione said "this doesn't change anything. You do know what kind of man he is; the kind that saved your life, and mine, and many others to. In America people have a different philosophy about what to do with criminals like Death Eaters; we may not agree with it but we can't condemn it either.

The man I saw him kill was the man that formed the plot to kill you that first summer. The Death Eaters he killed at the World Cup were torturing muggles and probably would have ended up killing them, including the children. He stopped them when our ministry people couldn't.

He's not a cold blooded murderer; he's a soldier in the war against Voldemort just like we are. Sometimes in a war soldiers have to kill the enemy. I'm not sure I can do it; but I know I can't blame him and I will continue to help him and take lessons from him."

"Me to," Ginny said. "Hermione is right." Ron, Fred, and George also vowed to continue to help and take lessons.

"If mom and dad let you." Charlie said.

"Over the winter he gives us our lessons at Hogwarts once a month." Fred said. "Mom and dad won't even know."

"And we only work for him during the summer." George added. "By next summer who knows what could happen to change mom and dad's minds."

They all looked at Harry. Finally he said "I have to think about it. What you said makes sense but I just don't know if I want to be involved with killing people; even Death Eaters."

Later that week Mr. and Mrs. Weasley called them to the kitchen and Mr. Weasley said, "There will be no more tutoring from the American professor. I can't tell you why but that's how your mother and I feel."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Harry, Hermione, I know you are not our children and we can't order you to stop seeing him; but I hope you will."

"Mom, dad," Ginny said "it's alright. We know what happened at the World Cup and more. I think it's time we tell you everything. Hermione you were involved more than anyone else, tell them the whole story."

Before Hermione was finished Mrs. Weasley was crying and Mr. Weasley's mouth was hanging open.

"You knew," he said "all you children knew these things since last year and never told us."

"All of us except Harry; he just found out this week." Fred said. "We were working in secret; the fewer that know the truth the better the secrecy. We told you the truth about what we were doing for him every time. You didn't need to know what he was doing. Dumbledore knows and he lets the professor onto Hogwarts grounds to tutor us. Isn't Dumbledore's okay good enough for you?"

"We've talked it over and we all agreed to continue lessons with him." George said. "We know what's at stake and we know what might happen; but it will be worse if we do nothing. So mom, dad, we're telling you the truth because we want your approval; but we doing it whatever you may think."

"You will not continue!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "I forbid you; no matter what Dumbledore says. If I knew what he did two years ago I would never have trusted him with the lives of my children. What do we know about this man other than he's killed nine people?"

"We know we can trust him because he's Harry's cousin." Ginny said.

"What?" Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley all yelled together.

"What do you mean my cousin?" Harry said. "Dudley is my only cousin."

Hermione broke in with, "Actually he's your cousin three times removed; that is he is the cousin of your great grandfather. People usually just say cousin and skip all that removed nonsense."

Harry looked at all the children and it was obvious they all knew except him and he said with anger rising in his voice, "You all knew and none of you told me; he never told me. Was this all a big joke, let's make a fool of Harry and not let him know he has relatives."

"He wanted to tell you Harry," Hermione said "from the very first day; but Dumbledore wanted it kept secret. We don't know exactly why; you'll have to ask Dumbledore about that. But let me tell you what we do know."

She told Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley everything she knew about the professor's story and why he came to protect Harry. When she was done Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked over what she told them.

"We still want to talk to him." Mr. Weasley said. "Hermione made a good case for trusting him; but we have questions and he'll have to convince us personally that you children will be safe when you're with him."

"Harry," Hermione said "give him a chance. Let him explain things to you before you disown one of your relatives. He said he has children and grandchildren in the States; you may want to meet them some day. Keep an open mind until you talk with him."

"I'll wait." Harry said. "But he's going to have to have a real good reason for what he did. I spent ten years in misery with aunt Petunia and her family. If he loves me why couldn't he have taken me in? But I'll wait to hear his side and I'll keep all my options open."

On September first the Hogwarts express took them all back to school where events that year took away Harry's options. He would need his cousin's help to have any hope of surviving the year.


End file.
